


little soulmate au

by blueneptunium



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, am not getting back into the phandom, but i am posting it here due to today's events, just appreciating dan howell, this was written long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueneptunium/pseuds/blueneptunium
Summary: dan likes looking at the tattoo of his soulmate's first word when he's nervous, and interviewing for a new job definitely counted as nervous. luckily a handsome stranger is there to help him out.





	little soulmate au

**Author's Note:**

> okay so not getting back into the phandom, I just felt the need to post something after the Inspiration that is Dan Howell and is wonderful story. That's all. this was written from someone sending me a prompt on tumblr back in 2017 and is just a cute little drabble. hope you enjoy.

Dan looked down at his arm for the millionth time today. He found the little word scribbled in black ink just below his elbow comforting. He knew the chances for him actually meeting the one who said them was incredibly unlikely, but he still liked to trace them with his eyes when he was nervous, or write them in the margins of his notebook, trying to mimic the handwriting.

He’d loved hearing about it when he was a kid. How when a child was three years old they were taken to a special place to have their soul mate’s first word tattooed on the arm. He’d make his mom tell him about the psychic who wrote out ‘light’ on his arm over and over again. It was his favorite story.

As he got older he found comfort in the word. And he needed all the comfort he could get today. He was headed into a job interview, a secretary position for a news company. If things went well, it could lead to a reporter position. He was sweating through his collared shirt and all he could think about was every awkward thing he’s ever done that had messed up a situation.

The car stopped in front of a large corporate building. Dan thanked the driver and fumbled with the cash transaction before stepping out and into the building. Inside was bustling with people, everyone with a place to be and work to do. And he had no idea where to go. He was expecting a lobby with a front desk, but it looks like he just entered the main offices, desks lined up neatly. He could feel the panic attack coming on when he felt a hand placed heavily on his shoulder.

“Hey, you alright?”

Dan looked up at the man. He was tall, taller than most but still an inch or so shorter than him, but probably five or so years older. He had a black quiff and green-blue eyes that looked back at him with concern.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine, thanks. Uh, do you know where I, uh, need to go for the, uh, the secretary interview?” Dan stumbled out. The boy smiled in response and said, “Hey, Jones’ office, you’re early. Good impression, but you’re nearly a half hour early.”

“Oh, I thought I was late.” He let out a weak chuckle and the man let out a real one.

“I’m Phil, with the weather department, but Jones is a friend. I’ll take you up there.” He grabbed Dan’s arm lightly and guided him towards an elevator.

“Thank you, I’m, uh, Dan.” Phil pressed the 3rd floor button once they stepped inside. There was an awkward pause of Dan saying lines in his head, both for Phil and the interview, but not knowing which ones to say out loud. He still felt the jittery feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up.

“So, secretary interview,” Phil said, breaking the silence. “Have you done a lot of that before?”

“Uh, a bit. Most of my previous stuff is in retail, but, uh, my last job was a secretary for law firm.”

“What made you leave?”

“It was a law firm. That’s was I was studying for before I which majors, and I hated it.” The elevator doors beeped open and they stepped out into the hallway. It was less busy then downstairs, with more private offices, but there were still desks lined up and people moving. Phil led him over to some chairs outside one of the offices with a sign reading JONES in gold lettering. Dan sat down in one and starting arranging his papers when Phil sat down next to him.

“He’s probably in a meeting, he usually keeps his door open.”

“Yeah, thanks, uh, for showing me where to go.”

“No problem, I’m on break anyways.”

“Yeah,” Dan continued to organize his papers. He looked at his tattoo once more before rolling his sleeves down.

“Don’t suppose you have any pointers?” Dan asked, moving on to straighten his collar. “Phil?” The older man was looking down at Dan’s arm with a stupid grin on his face. “Phil? You alright?”

“Uhm, yeah, yeah, uh,” he coughed and shook his head, “Just be yourself and, uh, remember to breathe,” He looked like he was taking his own advice rather than giving it.

“Right, thanks,”

Dan took a deep breathe in anyways and starting counting back from ten in his head.

“Uh, so, you said your were a student? What are you studying?” Phil asked.

“Journalism, I like politics.” 8…7…6

“That’s cool, I studied Literature, and then a bit of film stuff.” 3…2…1

“But you went into weather?” 10…9…8

“Yeah, bit of childhood dream,” 4…3…2″

“Cool, and film?” 9…8…7

“Hobby, have you heard of YouTube?” 2…1…10

“Was obsessed with it when I was younger,” 5…4…3

“Yeah, a hobby,” Dan breathed in deeply again, this time it was like he actually could.

“Hey, uh, thanks, for, uh, helping me,” He said, turning a bit to look at Phil.

“Yeah, like I said, no problem,”

“No, I mean, for talking to me, calming me down, thanks,” He stumbled out. Phil gave a small smile and nodded his head. “Anytime,”

Just then the door to the office they were outside of opened, making Dan jump up immediately.

“And who might you be?” The dark haired man said in a gruff voice.

“Uhm, Daniel Howell, sir, I’m here for the interview?” Dan responded, holding out his hand. The man shook it then looked over at Phil. “Hey, Lester, you know him?”

“Uh, yeah, I do,” Dan looked over at Phil questioningly. They’d only just met not twenty minutes ago. Phil only responded with a smile.

“Well, a friend of Lester is a friend of mine, name’s Richard Jones. Interviews aren’t technically supposed to start for tick, but I guess I can start now. Why don’t you come in, I’ll be there in a second,” He said. He nodded at Dan and gave a half man-hug to Phil before leaving.

“Well, good luck,” Phil said, putting his hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“Thank you, again, seriously.” He reached out to give Phil a proper hug, one that lasted maybe a second long then strangers should, but Dan didn’t notice.

“Hey, if it goes well, I’ll see you around,” He said.

“Or we can get coffee, as my way of saying thank you?” The same stupid grin came back to the older boy’s face.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I’m done here at five, how about then?”

“I’ll come get you,” Dan smiled at him again before walking backwards into the office.

“See you then,”

It wasn’t until weeks later, after Dan had gotten the job, after Phil promised a second date, and a third and so on, that Phil showed Dan his tattoo, when they were cuddled watching movies, he showed the little word written on his arm.


End file.
